You Will Always Be My Sister (part 1)
by Fuyu Yuki
Summary: A girl named Midori is being hunted down by her brother, Zephyr Markus, so she goes out and seeks the help of the YYH gang. Why does Zephyr Markus want this girl? Is there really a girl who's faster than Hiei? Read and find out!


I don't know what to write. I know what to write, I just don't know where to start. Why do you mock me so, muses? I need inspiration! Help, please!   
  
Prologue   
  
Ayumi was a girl demon born in the realm of the Makai. She, the rarest of all demon children, had been born with a the evil eye, also known as the 'Jagan'. Why was this rare, some Ningenkians may ask; for you see, there has been no record of any demon in the Makai born with the Jagan, but there have been demons that have had operations to obtain the Jagan(Hiei). Ayumi, along with the Jagan, possessed the psychic powers used to control the Jagan.   
  
Ayumi grew up in the Makai, until her family was brutally murdered by a group of thieves when she was 12. She was killed when she was 800 years of age, but before she actually died, she had somehow made it into Ningenkai. Ayumi was pulled in by Botan, known to us Westerners as Death, to go see Lord Koenma, son of King Enma, Ruler of the Reikai. This is where Ayumi's story begins.   
  
Midori is a native Ningenkian, with telepathic powers. Midori has the power to absorb others' powers, and hence putting her victims into a coma because of the power loss. Midori found out she had the ability to do this when she had been walking down the street with her friend, Liora. Liora tripped on the pavement of a sidewalk, and when Midori held out her hand to help her friend get up, she accidentally absorbed her friends' energy, thus sending her into an eternal sleep. Midori accidentally absorbed the energy and powers of countless others, and now lives with the burden of all those persons' lives on her shoulders. This is the main reason why Midori wears gloves on her hands to prevent herself from touching anyone.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! I don't even own Midori or Ayumi; My friend Washu-chan (Hi, Washu! Have I told you lately that your my best bud...?) Owns 'em. This fic is basically her fic, just my version of it. I don't own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho, although I wish I did :/. Oh yeah; Don't be mad at me for doing this, Washu! I just... got really really bored. And... your story idea was really good! ..I give you ALL credit, Washu -.-;;   
  
Warning: None, really. Extremely bad writing, maybe, other than that.. a bit of yaoi-ness(male/male relationship) here and there, so if you're disgusted by that kind of stuff, you can leave and read something else or bite me. Just kidding!   
  
_You Will Always Be My Sister_   
  
Original by: Chibi Washu-chan [ ANIME-MANGA-FREAK@msn.com ]  
  
  
Neo-version by: Fuyu Yuki [ fuyu_yuki@fushigiyugi.com ]  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: RESURRECTION OF AYUMI   
  
Ayumi hummed to herself as she quietly kept to herself as she sat in a chair, in the waiting room of the Reikai. Why does Koenma-sama want to see me? Wasn't I supposed to go through the Gate of Judgement or something by now? Ayumi's thoughts flooded her mind as her eyes subconsciously drifted to the White Dragon tattoos on her right arm. Ayumi smiled inwardly as she gazed at the comforting designs._ The White Dragons have always been there for me, no matter what has happened... _  
  
"Ayumi-sama? Ayumi-sama? Botan to Ayumi-sama, can you hear me?" Botan asked, trying to shake Ayumi out of her daze.   
  
"Oh,uh, what is it Botan-san?" Ayumi asked, snapping her attention to Botan and away from her tattoos.   
  
"Lord Koenma will see you now, Ayumi-sama," Botan said, an ever-present smile on her face as she led Ayumi through a set of... VERY... big doors, and into Koenma's office. Ayumi remained silent as Botan closed the doors as she left Koenma and Ayumi alone in his office. At first, Ayumi couldn't actualy see Koenma because there was nothing but stacks of papers and files on his desk. From behind the pile, Ayumi heard a small grunt as the papers shifted away from each other, finally allowing Ayumi to see Koenma's face. Ayumi's eyes widened as she stared at the little toddler with a pacifier in his mouth, and the word, "Jr." stamped on his rather large hat.   
  
"Koenma-sama? You wanted to see me, sir?" Ayumi asked quietly, not wanting to annoy Koenma with a higher tone.   
  
Koenma cleared his throat, before a rather adult voice came out from the little toddler's mouth, "Yes, Ayumi. As you know, the Reikai has on record all living beings' personal information, including the schedule of when a person is going to die. We looked up your files, and found that you weren't meant to die this soon. In fact, you were meant to be around AT LEAST another 300,000 years or so. Now, this mistake can not go unpatched, because whether you believe it or not, you not being alive will cause a ripple effect on time, therefore altering the future. Do you understand what I'm saying?"   
  
Ayumi stared blanky at Koenma. "Am I going to be brought back to life or what?" she asked simply.   
  
Koenma sweatdropped and said, "Yes, but not without a price of payment."   
  
Ayumi sighed and replied, "There's always a catch..."   
  
"You must serve as a Reikai Tentai."   
  
"WHAT?! A REIKAI DETECTIVE?! WHYYYYY?!" Ayumi whined. Koenma rolled his eyes and said, "You don't have a choice. Now, go. Botan will reincarnate you into your old body, and you will go into Ningenkai and work under Genkai-sama's training in her temple. Oh, and Ayumi, before you leave..." Koenma said, as he snapped his fingers, and Ayumi's arm with the dragon tattoos on it was now covered with a bandage. "We can't let the white dragons get out of control in Ningenkai." Koenma said.   
  
"How did you know about the White Dragon--" Ayumi started, but before she knew it, she was back into her body, and in a strange world. Ayumi looked around, only to find an even stranger landscape. The sky was a bleak gray-blue, and there was rain falling all around her. Ayumi was standing on the edge of a cliff that looked over the city of Tokyo, Japan. Ayumi blinked as she let out a breath, surpised to actually see it come out as fog. The rain began to get heavy, as Ayumi's clothing became soaked through, and her hair matted to her face. Ayumi stared up at the sky, the only part of her face that was dry was her Jagan, which was covered with a bandana.   
  
"What a strange world... The sky isn't even green here..." Ayumi said in a soft voice, as she looked back down onto the city before her. "How am I going to find Genkai-sama's temple..?" Ayumi said to herself, trying to find a way down the cliff. "Ayumi-sama..." Ayumi heard that same, soft, gentle voice as before. "Botan-san?" Ayumi asked, turning around.   
  
Botan waved with a friendly smile upon her face, "Konnichiwa! Saa, I see that It's raining today. It's probably not the type of rain that you're used to, Ayumi, but it can be very beautiful on some occassions..." Ayumi nodded, as she folded her arms under her chest, and sneezed loudly. "What the hell did I just do with my nose?!" Ayumi screamed. Botan giggled and said, "That was a sneeze, silly!" Ayumi shivered a little as the cold finally got to her. Botan smiled and held out her hand to Ayumi.   
  
"Take my hand. I'll fly you to Genkai's temple on my oar!" Botan said, as a boat oar suddenly appeared in her left hand. Ayumi did as she was told and grasped Botan's hand tightly, as Botan sat on her oar and made Ayumi sit down behind her. "Hold on tight!" Botan exclaimed, as the oar lifted off the ground and went traveling through the air in less than three seconds. Ayumi gasped as she held a death grip onto Botan's side as the flew through the air and to Genkai's temple.   
  
CHAPTER 2: AYUMI AND GENKAI REUNITED!   
  
Botan slowly descended from the sky and onto the front steps of the temple. Ayumi sneezed again loudly as she got down from the oar and followed Botan up the temple steps."Why is it even raining here, Botan-san?" Ayumi yelled, trying to be heard over the heavy pouring rain. "In Ningenkai, the weather patterns are larger than the ones in the Makai," Botan replied, as she continued up the steps. Ayumi noticed that for some strange reason, Botan wasn't getting wet from the rain. She, on the other hand, looked like she had jumped into a lake with all of her clothes on.   
  
Botan and Ayumi finally reached the top of the steps, where Ayumi saw and ancient looking yet modern temple before her. Ayumi blinked in fascination at the structure; they didn't have anything like this in the Makai. Botan called to Ayumi and ushered her to stay under the roofing of the Temple, as she gently rapped on the frame of a paper door. The door silently opened to the knocking, as a small lady with pale skin and wavy pink hair stepped out to see Botan.   
  
"GENKAI-SAMA?!" Ayumi exclaimed, nearly having a heart-attack. Genkai's face turned toward Ayumi, as her eyes widened in surprise, "Ayumi?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Genkai exclaimed, as they both strattled each other with hugs. Botan sweatdropped as she asked Ayumi, "I thought you knew that we were coming to see Genkai-sama?"   
  
Ayumi shook her head as she exclaimed, "I knew we were coming to see A Genkai-sama, not THE Genkai-sama!" Ayumi and Genkai hugged each other one last time before they seperated and coughed, dusting off unseen dust particles from their clothing. "Come, child, you must be soaked to the bone!" Genkai said, ushering Ayumi inside the Temple.   
  
"Well obviously--Ahhh, AHHH, AAAHHHCHHOOO!" Ayumi said sarcastically, before she let out a very loud sneeze. Ayumi sniffled before she muttered something about stupid Ningenkai weather, as she entered the temple, and was suddenly wrapped in a very warm and very dry blanket. Ayumi pulled the blanket tight around her body as she murmured a soft, 'Arigatou' to whoever had given her the blanket.   
  
"Well, the best of luck to you, Ayumi! Sayonara!" Botan said, waving goodbye to Ayumi and Genkai, as she disappeared on her oar back to the Reikai. Genkai guided Ayumi to a fire that was burning in the middle of the room as they both sat down. Genkai handed Ayumi a hot cup of tea as she asked, "So, child, tell me what happened to you; I thought you had died a while ago during the Makai tournament."   
  
Ayumi took a long sip of tea as she shook her head, "Uh-uh. I over exhausted my body a week ago, and I became too careless. I let someone get to me, a human devil hunter got to me and shot me down. Koenma-sama told me that I wasn't supposed to die so soon, so he sent me to you to train to become a Reikai Detective."   
  
Genkai nodded her head as she said, "I'll train you, but what I can't understand is why you became so careless about your body like that. You know better than that, Ayumi. What made you be so careless?"   
  
Ayumi was silent for a long while, as she stared at the floor. She opened her mouth just slightly as she whispered, "I was angry about what they did to my family." Genkai nodded silently and didn't question her any further. If being careless was the way for Ayumi to mourn the death of her family, then so be it. When Ayumi finished her tea, Genkai stood up and took the cup from her, as the began to put out the fire.   
  
"Come, I'll show you where you can take a hot bath; i'll go get you some dry clothes. Follow me," Genkai instructed, as she left the room they had been in and guided Ayumi around the temple to the baths. "I'll leave you to your privacy, of course." Ayumi nodded as she said a quiet, 'Arigatou' as she watched Genkai leave. Ayumi put the now wet blanket on a shelf as she disrobed and sank into a tub full of hot, steaming water. Ayumi sighed as she closed her eyes and submerged herself underwater above her head, careful to keep her bandaged arm above water.   
  
_So much has happened since last week... One minute I'm a demon from the Makai, the next a soul stuck in the Waiting Room To Hell, and now a demon stuck in Ningenkai as a Reikai Detective. This is too ironic for words, you know, Koenma?_ Ayumi sighed underwater, as she swore she could have heard a laugh somewhere far off. Ayumi's face slowly rose from the water as she took a deep breath of air. The water feels so good... Ayumi thought to herself. Ayumi's ears twitched slightly as she heard Genkai quietly slide open the paper door to the baths and leave something behind, then close the door again. Ayumi looked over to the door to see a pile of clothing there.   
  
Ayumi sighed and scrubbed her body with a washcloth Genkai had left behind and let her thoughts wander. Ayumi dunked her entire body under the hot water one last time, as she finally stepped out of the tub and dried herself off with a towel. Ayumi put on the Temple robe Genkai had left for her, and quietly stepped out of the baths so that the night air could dry out her wet hair. Suddenly, Ayumi sensed a strong aura in the trees to the right of her as her eyes darted to the power source.   
  
Hiei's eyes widened in surprise as he quickly found a different hiding place from the one that he was in. "How could she have detected me?" Hiei asked himself quietly, as he watched Ayumi from a distance.   
  
What Ayumi had sensed suddenly disappeared, as Ayumi looked at all the forest around her suspiciously. "Strange... Whoever that was... They were really fast," Ayumi said with a grin, as she walked back to where Genkai was waiting for her._ But not as fast as me-e! _  
  
CHAPTER 3: MIDORI! HOW NICE TO MEET YOU!   
  
Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama walked up the steps to Genkai's temple. Yuusuke and Kuwabara yawned heavily, not used to being up this early in the morning... All though it was 11 AM. Kurama sighed to himself and shook his head in disappointment.   
  
"Ah, stuff it, Kurama. We all can't be as perfect as yo--Who the Hell is THAT?" Yuusuke cut himself off, seeing a girl with long ebony hair down to her ankles sweeping the floors of Genkai's temple. Ayumi spotted the trio heading toward her, and abruptly stopped from her chores. "Ohayo!" Ayumi exclaimed, waving them a very good morning. Two mumbled, 'Ohayo' s came from Kuwabara and Yuusuke, but Kurama stared long at Ayumi, noticing her Violet-Red colored eyes. Kurama blinked and ran after Yuusuke and Kuwabara who had long gone ahead of him, and followed them into one of the temple rooms to meet with Genkai.   
  
Genkai ushered the three boys into the meeting room of Genkai's temple, as she shut the door behind her and took a seat on the floor in the circle the boys had created. "So, Genkai-sensai, why did you call us here?" Kurama asked in a soft voice. Genkai took a deep breath, and looked at the three boys with a seirous gaze as she said, "I have been detecting a new evil the last few days. I do not know who it is, but I know that something grave is about to happen, and if we do not prevent it, Ningenkai as we know it may come to an end."   
  
"Yeah, so what else is new?" Yuusuke sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Suddenly, the door to the meeting room opened slightly as Ayumi popped her head in. "Genkai-sama, I have finished my chores. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" Ayumi asked. "Yes, child. Go feed the Carp in the pond," Genkai said, dismissing Ayumi with a nod.   
  
"And Genkai... Who the hell is that?" Kuwabara asked, watching Ayumi as she left. "That is Koshiro Ayumi, and old desciple of mine. She was killed at an unscheduled time in the Makai a week ago, so Koenma has sent her to me for training to be a Reikai Detective. So, in a way, she's your new colleague," Genkai stated, sipping a cup of tea that she had left for everyone else to drink, too. "No way! We don't even know her age, even what kind of DEMON she is!" Yuusuke exclaimed.   
  
Genkai slowly put her tea cup down as she said, "Ayumi is a Wolf Youko, but seldom uses her Wolf form. She, like Hiei, possesses the Jagan, although, unlike Hiei, Ayumi was born with the Jagan; and she is 800 years old." "800 YEARS OLD?!?!" Kuwabara shouted, choking on his tea and ended spitting it up alllllll over Kurama's shirt (Oh no!). Kurama gave Kuwabara an infuriated glare as Kuwabara laughed, nervously backing away from Kurama. Genkai sighed, "You know where the extra clothing is kept, Kurama."   
  
Kurama got up and exited the room, giving Kuwabara another death glare as he left. Kurama walked to the too-familiar closet full of temple robes. Kurama took off his wet shirt and grabbed some clothing, looking around the temple for a vacant room.   
  
A shrouded figure with a deep crimson robe looked nervously behind it's back, as it looked at the empty Temple before it. The figure--clearly a girl--broke into a run and slipped into one the temple's vacant rooms as the figure huddled into a corner, hugging her knees to herself, softly rocking her body. The figure gasped as she heard clawing and growling at the door she had shut behind her. The girl clutched her head in her gloved hands as she thought frantically, _Please, leave me alone... Please, please, just leave me alone... _A sob racked her body as the growling became louder. Suddenly, the growling and scratching stopped, as she heard something scamper away. The girl's tear streaked face looked up to find a pair of Emerald green eyes.   
  
The girl stared at the shirtless man, her eyes catching his rose red, back length hair and his glowing green eyes, along with a gentle smile. The man looked at the girl concerningly and asked, "Are you all right?" Kurama noticed that the girl had platinum colored hair up to her shoulders, and had the same violet-red eyes that Ayumi possessed. The girl bit her lip as tears streamed down her face, as she threw herself into Kurama's arms, sobbing into his chest. Kurama's eyes widened a little as he wrapped his arms around the shaking girl, "Shhh, it's okay now..."   
  
"They... were... chasing me... wouldn't leave me... alone..." the girl managed between sobs, as her body shook again violently. Kurama wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped her get off of the ground, as he helped her walk out of the room. Kurama averted his eyes from the sobbing girl and towards the main building to see Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Genkai and Ayumi staring at him. Ayumi's eyes narrowed as she stared at the platinum-haired girl with the same eye color as herself. The girl had a golden locket around her neck, and a crimson robe on top of a black sleeveless yukata with pant legs instead of a skirt. The girl also had black leather boots on, and a jade bracelet around her left wrist.   
  
_No... It... It can't be her... There's no way... _  
  
"Kurama! Who is that?" Yuusuke called out to the approaching two figures. "It's a girl that three Demons were chasing. I found her hiding in one of the temple rooms," Kurama replied, keeping his walking pace slow for the girl to regain her composure. "Thank you for chasing them away..." the girl whispered to Kurama, sniffling a bit. Kurama smiled at her and said, "No problem." When Kurama and the girl finally reached the four people, Genkai looked at the girl suspiciously.   
  
"And who might you be, child?" Genkai asked, one eyebrow raised.   
  
"My name is Midori. Koshiro Midori," the girl replied.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
me: So! What does everyone think so far? I hope you like the fic!  
Fuyu Yuki: And where might I be?!  
me: Uhm... You're Midori. Well, actually, *I'M* Midori.  
Fuyu Yuki: Oh. and Washu-chan is Ayumi, right?  
me: Of course! I'd never write a fic without Washu!  
Fuyu Yuki: OK! Good!  
me: Watchout! A twist is coming up soon!  
Fuyu Yuki: Shhh! Matte! No spoilers!  
  
CHAPTER 4: AYUMI--FASTER THAN HIEI?!   
  
Ayumi looked as if she would faint.   
  
"What a coincidence! Ayumi's last name is Koshiro, too!" Kuwabara exclaimed to Midori. Midori's brows furrowed in confusion as she said, "Ayumi? Why does that name sound familiar...?" Ayumi snorted as she said, "Che. Lots of people have my name, kid." Midori blinked at Ayumi, a little hurt, as she said, "You look familiar, too... Have we met before?"   
  
Yes. "I don't think so," Ayumi replied, almost biting out the words. Midori gave Ayumi a strange look as she backed away a few inches from her, "All right; there's no reason for you to get angry about it..." That hurt look on Midroi's face was too much for Ayumi to bear as she turned on her heel and went back to feeding Genkai's carp.   
  
Midori blinked as Ayumi left and murmured, "What a strange girl..." Kurama helped Midori up the Temple steps as he followed Genkai into the Temple's recovery room. Kurama helped Midori settle onto a futon already rolled out on the floor for her, their eyes locking into each others' gazes for a split second.   
  
"A..Arigatou," Midori stammered out, prying her eyes away from Kurama. Kurama smiled inwardly as he responded a quiet, "You're welcome," as he left Midori and Genkai alone in the room. As Kurama slid the paper door shut, Genkai turned to face Midori and asked in a serious tone, "Now, would you like to tell me what those demons were chasing you for?" A silent Ayumi listened in on the conversation from the outside, careful not to let her shadow fall upon the paper doors.   
  
Midori's fists clenched onto the futon until her knuckles turned white when she silently replied, "They wanted to take me back to their Master, Zephyr Markus[1]..."   
  
"And why did this Zephyr Markus want you?" Genkai questioned further.   
  
"He wants my power... But, I can't see why... I don't even want my power..." Midori replied, her eyes sadly staring at the floor of the room. "And what power is it that you possess?"   
  
"...I have the power to steal others' powers' from them. It doesn't kill them, but they get sent into an eternal sleep," Midori choked out, a tear streaming down her face. "I.. I don't mean to do it... I don't want to hurt anybody... But.. it all just sort of.. happens.." Midori added, staring at her gloved hands. The hands that had stolen the lives of so many others, just so that she could be able to survive. Midori bit down on her bottom lip as she continued with more tears streaming down her face, "He shouldn't want this power. He shouldn't want this... curse."   
  
Genkai nodded and asked gently, "Tell me, what kind of being is this Zephyr Markus?" Midori gulped hard and replied, "He is a mad half-tiger Youko. And yes, I am aware that there is a demon world called the Makai. This is why I have come to you, Genkai-sama; I have come to ask of the help of the Reikai Tentai."   
  
"Ah, but you forgot to tell Genkai-sama that you are Zephyr Markus' half sister, ne?" A small voice questioned, in the corner of the room. Both Midori's and Genkai's eyes darted to where the voice had eminated from and found a small toddler with the word, "Jr." stamped on his forehead standing in the corner. Midori's eyes returned to the floor as she said, "Ja.. Zephyr Markus is my brother... and he wants me dead."   
  
Genkai placed a reassuring hand on Midori's shoulder, "Do not worry about your Brother. We will be glad to help you." Midori smiled brightly, tears still in her eyes, "Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!"   
  
Ayumi silently stepped away from the room, roughly wiping a stray tear from her face. "Midori-chan... this is all my fault... You don't deserve this kind of pain... Not again," Ayumi whispered hoarsely, glaring angrily into the sky. Suddenly, Ayumi sensed that same strong aura from yesterday in a tree right before her, and before you could say Jello Pudding, she had jumped at the speed of light into the tree and slapped the person who had been watching her.   
  
"I DON'T NEED YOU STARING AT ME!!" Ayumi yelled at Hiei, as she jumped out of the tree as quickly as she had jumped into it. Hiei blinked, stupidifed, and said in awe, "No fucking way... She's... She's faster than I am..." Ayumi dusted off her hands and stalked off away from Hiei and back to the carp pond. So far, the carp had had it's daily requirement of three feedings a day already, but, hey, who's counting?   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1]: Zephyr Markus is a name that I came up with while I was ...er... Dreaming. It turns out that when I was young, I wanted a brother really badly. Well, sadly, I never got my wish... but, I dreamt one night that I had a long lost older brother named Zephyr Markus who had a long, flowing black coat and beautiful green eyes and brown hair, and he loved me very much. *Sigh* I wish I had a brother. *cries a little bit* I still wish today I had a brother...   
  
Fuyu Yuki: ? Saa... *gives me a tight hug* It's all right, ok? You can adopt a brother or something when you get older. me: ...Ja... I know... but... I wish I had had a brother when I was growing up...  
Fuyu Yuki: ...You are still growing up...  
me: *cries* I know... I wish I had a brother... don't ask me why I want a brother so badly, because It's better than having a sister that hates you.  
Fuyu Yuki: ...I'm an only child... *cries* I want a brother too!  
me and Fuyu Yuki: *cry together*  
  
  
_To Be Continued..._  



End file.
